What's the Point
by BlackR0s3
Summary: Kagami has a startling realization about her and Konata's future.
1. SelfDestruction

What's the Point

Chapter 1 Self-Destruction

Sitting, both leaning against the bed, Kagami and Konata break slowly away from a kiss

"I love you" the words softly escaping Konata's lips

"I love you too" wrapping her arms around her lover

"Hey Konata" pulling back from her embrace

"Hmm?" a bit startled from her action

"What do you plan to do after this?"

"After what?" a hint of confusion in her voice

"You know, after high school"

"I don't know, as long as I'm with you I think I'll be okay " flashing her signature cat-like grin

"Well... that may not be possible" her voice fading to a whisper

"Why not? It can't be that hard, or do you just not want to be around be anymore?"

"No it's not that, It's just- never mind, just forget it"

"If it's bothering you that much we can't ignore it" Konata gaining a serious tone

"Well... let's say we make it the next two years , then what?"  
>"I already said what I wanted to do" Konata, standing firm<p>

"I know, but you have see that I've looked at it in so many ways, but I just don't see it working"

"It will be fine, we'll find a way" trying to calm Kagami down, but it just made things worse

"But what if it doesn't work! What if there isn't a way? I don't want to let go but what other choice do we have?" Kagami fighting through her tears, screaming at her love, defying it almost

"Look it's okay" Konata reaching for Kagami but her hand was slapped away as quickly as it was drawn

"Don't you get it! It's over, there's no point in going on!" Weeping as she's throwing her lover away

"We can enjoy it for now!" Konata taking a defensive to the screaming violet eyed girl

"What do you expect from something like that? Once it's over just say you had a good run and leave? I'll just be another mark on your list Konata, and here I thought you actually cared about me..." her voice fading away

"You are the world to me, I'll do anything-"

"Then leave, forget about me. I don't want it to end like that, we should just quit now before we get too attached, but I think it's already too late for that..." her voice barely audible

"Kagami" Konata whimpered

"Look, I just want to be alone, for a while"

"Well, what do I do?"  
>"Nothing, just let me clear my head"<p>

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't leave"  
>"Did I say I was leaving? Why are you concerned about me anyway?" Kagami, folding her arms<p>

"Well... you're beautiful, smart, and funny, I'm afraid you'll leave me for somebody else"

"Look, I just need to clear my head, but if it makes you feel better I won't leave you" thinking she was able to calm Konata down

"But why?" protesting Kagami's response

"Do you want me to leave, Konata?"

"No! But look at it, it doesn't seem like you want to stay. Hell, you were almost begging to leave earlier"

"Don't you listen? I said I wanted to stay! The fact is it's near impossible to do so, I'd do anything to stay with you, It's just not possible!" Kagami seething

"Well-" Konata cut off, Kagami could not hold back

"No you didn't think! You never do! You only think about yourself! You never care about anyone's feelings but your own!

"But-"

"No! Don't even try! You never cared, you never did! All you wanted was someone so you could pretend you weren't alone and I was the only one foolish enough to believe you!"

"STOP IT!" Konata's face, wet with tears, her eyes bloodshot, reddened from the Hell Kagami had brought upon her

"I'm leaving" two simple words Kagami spoke as she left, leaving the beaten down and broken soul left with nothing

'_How can she say that?" _her breathing becoming faster, more rushed, choking through her tears, it was unbearable


	2. After Effects

What's the Point?

Chapter 2: After Effects

Storming down the stairs Kagami bumped into Sojiro

"Hey, Kagami, where are you headed? You just got here"

"Well I have to study, you know tests are coming up" Tripping through her quick excuse

"I actually wouldn't considering Konata" Falling into a hearty laugh

"Yeah I guess so..." Voice trailing

"Still with how much she talks about you, you'd think it'd come up eventually"

"I guess, wait, she talks about me? What does she say?" Her head snapping to attention

"Oh yeah, all the time, but It's nothing too interesting (_unfortunately)" _Wishing he knew more of the dirty details

"Well I'd still like to hear some of it" Her voice becoming a little more pushed

"Nonsense, you said you need to study, In that case you need to get out of here, right?" His voice sounding a bit frantic

"Well okay, goodbye then" Leading herself out of the household

"_That was a bit close, Konata would've killed me if I let something out" _Resting his back against a wall

* * *

><p>Back to Konata's room, she had started to become aggressive, slamming her fists to the floor, she was breathing very erratically, tears dried to her face regained life as new ones appeared, the streams running down her chin and onto the floor creating a distinct wet spot on the ground surrounded by random spots, here and there. Words started to peak out from her rapid breathing<p>

"That... That... bitch, she just... she just left, got right up and left" Her head twitching in between words, sporadic gasps surrounding the words, she was falling to pieces

Her father had come into her room with intent to enlighten Konata with his recent conversation, but was greeted with his daughter on the floor, fidgeting

"Konata what happened?" A chill running down his spine, as the words fell from his mouth

"...Kagami... She... she" Through her choked-like breathing escaped these two words

"We'll talk later, just come here sweetie" Opening his arms as the small girl crawled into them, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his chest

"She... she.. it hurts..." her words eluded her even now

"Shh, Shh, it's okay we'll talk about it some other time" Stroking her hair, gently comforting her

* * *

><p>Walking towards her home Kagami had begun to feel pain from her actions, small tears were wiped away as she denied any responsibility<p>

"_No, no I did the right thing she was thinking like a child, that's it, she was acting childish, this is the only way she will learn" _She started to choke up a little as she went but holding back as to not create a scene

She was greeted by Tsukasa's beaming smile as she opened the door to the house

"Hey sis, you seem back a bit earlier then usual, something happen?"

"No, I just remembered the tests we have coming up" referring to her last excuse

"What? You know we just ended our midterms a couple weeks back" Thinking of all people Kagami should know

"Oh yeah (_that's right we go to the same school)_ Well maybe I'm just a bit out of it, I think I need to lay down" Putting her hand to her head, letting out a large sigh

"Alright, just take a quick rest and let me know if you need anything" Tsukasa having a prominent motherly side to her

Bringing herself up the stairs and into her room she fell onto her bed, even through all the reassuring she was still with guilt, she knew she had done something wrong but she didn't want to admit it.

"What have I done?" This being the only thing close to admitting her guilt as she has gotten since the incident, she glanced up seeing a picture of Konata on her endtable, she looked at it with disbelief, almost blaming Konata for what she had done, this continued to trouble her for the remainder of the day flipping between admitting guilt and blaming Konata. She fell asleep with uncertainty as to what would happen next between them when the next day would come around.


End file.
